valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Hopson (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Recruiter | Family = | Affiliations = Harbinger Foundation | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Rachel Hopson is a recruiter from the Harbinger Foundation, a non-profit organization that provides an environment where people with special abilities and talents can achieve their full potential. When Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary power and potential, writes to the foundation, Rachel lends him moral support and guidance as his life changes in light of the weight of the responsibility that his power brings. Ultimately, Rachel reports to Toyo Harada, the most powerful Harbinger on Earth, who seeks to destroy Pete lest he destroys the world first. History The Beginning On February 20th 1991, Rachel Hopson visited Pete Stanchek and told him that they were glad he wrote them because the foundation was set up specifically to help people like him, then she offered to pick him up the next day when he got out of school to take him to their office in Pittsburgh, an invite he excitedly accepted. The next day, Rachel picked up Pete in a limo and introduced him to Eel and Weasel, two members of the Eggbreakers, a group of Harbingers who acted as Toyo Harada’s enforcers. Two months later, when Rachel, Eel, and Weasel arrived at Pete’s house to take him back to Pittsburgh, they saw as Joe Irons, Pete's best friend, accused him of doing whatever they told him and of forcing Kris Hathaway to be his girlfriend. When Joe pulled Pete back, Weasel shoved him and left him crying on the ground, while Rachel got Pete in the car and they drove away. Later that day, Rachel walked into an exercise room in the Harbinger complex shortly after Toyo had to help Pete lift a car when he lost control. After Pete left, Toyo told Rachel that Pete had doubts about them and she accused Joe of interfering. When Rachel asked Toyo if they should stop Pete or let him go, he told her that he was too powerful for them to let him go and they had to deal with him. That night, after Rachel killed Joe at Toyo’s behest, Pete apologetically asked them for forgiveness and Toyo offered to help him. Two weeks later, while they watched Pete from an observation room, Toyo told Rachel that Pete was still suspicious and he feared her killing his friend had made him highly unstable. When Rachel suggested he alter Pete’s mind, Toyo told her he could not risk tampering with him to that extent due to his power. Though it saddened him, Toyo ordered Rachel to kill Pete. Two nights later, when Pete called Kris and asked her for her help, Toyo and Rachel intercepted the call. While Pete waited for Kris, Rachel came to his room and, discreetly, tried to shoot him in the back of the head, but soon as she pulled the trigger, his subconscious mind released a massive energy wave that destroyed the building and killed thirty two people, including her. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery File:Rachel Hopson Harbinger-v1-0 001.jpg Rachel Hopson Harbinger-v1-0 002.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 001.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 002.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 003.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 004.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 005.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-17 006.jpg Quotes References External links * Rachel Hopson at Comic Book Database Category:Harbinger Foundation members